Mystery Contest
by Looneyman
Summary: A Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries ScoobyDoo crossover. What starts off as a fake mystery to see who is the better detetive ends up as a real mystery requiring teamwork from both sides. No flames please
1. The contest begis

(A/N: Hi everyone. I'll be continuing with my global trip story but I'm short on ideas at the moment. I'll update it when inspiration allows. In the meantime, I'll start a story that I thought up over the weekend. It's a Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries/Scooby Doo crossover (both of which are owned by Warner brothers by the way, there's the disclaimer. As usual, I own some of the characters.) Hope you enjoy it. It takes place after Tweety's movie so Aaooga's involved (I use her lots because she is hardly ever used, in fact, I think I'm the only one who's used her, e-mail me if you know someone else.) Please read and review. This first chapter is pretty much a prologue so it will be shorter than the others.)

**The contest begins**

Granny was driving along a country lane in America. She was heading to a detective contest. There had been a TV debate about who was better, Her or Mystery Inc. It was decided to settle the argument by holding a detective contest between the two teams. Sylvester was firmly strapped in to prevent him from attacking Tweety and Aaooga, who Granny had since adopted as a pet after Tweety's global speed trip. The two were sleeping in the cage, exhausted from the trip. Hector was strapped in to prevent him from harming Sylvester. They eventually arrived at a small town that was to be the location of the contest.

"Well guys, here we are." Granny said to everyone. They moaned and looked around. The village was a small quaint town called Hitsmaire (A/N: I made up that name but if such a town exists, let me know.). Granny drove to the village hall for briefing about the contest. They saw the mystery machine parked outside.

"Looks like our opponents are already here." Granny said. Tweety looked at the van.

"Ohh, nice paint job." Tweety remarked. Aaooga giggled a little.

"That's the mystery machine?" Sylvester asked.

"Don't you know anything? Even I've heard of them." Aaooga replied. Sylvester tried to leap for the cage but was caught by the seatbelt.

"Boys, calm down!" Granny snapped. She picked up the birdcage so Sylvester couldn't reach Tweety or Aaooga and unbuckled Sylvester and Hector. She then went into the village hall, with Sylvester and Hector following.

* * *

When Granny entered the main room of the Village hall, she found Mystery Inc waiting for her.

"Hello there, you must be Granny." Fred greeted, offering his hand.

"And you must be Fred Jones." Granny replied. She put down the birdcage and took Fred's have.

"Wanna stretch your wings Aaooga?" Tweety asked.

"Ok, not a bad idea." Aaooga replied. Tweety opened the door to their cage and they flew onto a nearby cage. Fred noticed this.

"Uh Granny, your birds are out of your cage." Fred said.

"Don't worry, they can take care of themselves." Granny replied.

"Oh yeah, let me introduce you to the rest of the gang." Fred said. He led Granny to the others.

"This is Daphnie Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo." Fred introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Granny said.

"Same here." Velma replied.

"Are those your pets?" Daphnie asked.

"Oh yes, let me introduce them." Granny replied. She led the gang to where Sylvester was.

"This is my cat Sylvester, I have to keep an eye on him, he chases my canaries all the time." Granny said. Sylvester took a look at Scooby.

"Yikes! A dog!" Sylvester shouted. He ran behind the desk where Tweety and Aaooga were standing.

"Rog? Rhere?" Scooby asked. Everyone laughed.

"Speaking of dogs, this is my dog Hector." Granny continued as she walked up to Hector.

"Like hello Hector." Shaggy said. Hector walked up to Scooby and looked at him. Scooby looked back and copied Hector's blank expression.

* * *

Sylvester was watching from behind the desk. He looked up and saw Tweety and Aaooga standing on the desk.

"Hmmm, might as well have a couple of snacks before the contest." Sylvester said with a sinister smile. He crept up behind the desk and climbed onto the chair. He started to watch waiting for a chance to pounce. Aaooga was looking at a jug of ink on the desk.

"This reminds me of a jelly I made from berries back in Tibet." Aaooga said as she looked at the ink. She dipped her hand into the jug.

"Unfortunately you can't eat it." Tweety said. Aaooga looked at her hand.

"Oh." Aaooga replied, slightly disappointed. She flicked the ink of her hand and it hit Sylvester in the eyes.

"Ahhh." Sylvester cried as the ink hit his face. Tweety and Aaooga turned around, saw Sylvester and flew away to a bookshelf on the other side of the room.

"Nice shot." Tweety complemented.

"I wasn't even aiming for him." Aaooga replied. They started laughing as they watched Sylvester rubbing his eyes to try and get the ink out. He eventually cleared his eyes and saw Tweety and Aaooga standing on the bookcase. Granny was talking to Mystery Inc and did not notice what was going on.

"Come back here." Sylvester shouted. He ran to the bookcase and started to climb it. Tweety just smiled.

"We'd better get off and leave physics to do the rest." Tweety said. He and Aaooga flew off the bookcase and waited for Sylvester to reach the top of the bookcase.

"Gotchya." Sylvester said as he reached the top. As he did the bookcase toppled over and crushed him Tweety and Aaooga landed on top of the bookcase.

"Some bookworm he is." Tweety remarked. Aaooga laughed. Sylvester crawled out from under the bookcase.

"We'd better get somewhere safe Tweety." Aaooga said.

"And I know just the place." Tweety replied. They flew to Granny, with Sylvester chasing. Tweety and Aaooga landed on Granny's shoulder while Sylvester hit Hector.

"Eep." Sylvester squealed. Hector grabbed Sylvester round the neck and started pummelling him.

* * *

"Boys, will you stop fighting!" Granny shouted. She smacked Sylvester and Hector with her umbrella.

"Like I see what you mean about your cat." Shaggy said.

"I know the yellow one is Tweety but who's the other one?" Daphnie asked.

"This is a wild Canary that Tweety met on his round the world race." Granny replied. "I think her name's Aaooga."

"She looks so tame for an adopted wild creature." Fred said.

"I agree, most wild creatures are distrusting of humans." Velma added.

"Then like, why is she so tame?" Shaggy asked.

"My guess is that Tweety's tameness is rubbing off onto her." Velma replied.

"I think there's another reason as to why she's so tame." Fred whispered into Daphnie's ear.

"Fred, must you assume everything." Daphnie replied. Tweety and Aaooga jumped of Granny's shoulder and Landed on Scooby's back.

"Ripe! Something's rot me!" Scooby shouted. Everyone started laughing.

"Relax Scoob, they can't hurt you." Shaggy reassured him.

"Rok." Scooby replied. He turned to look at Tweety and Aaooga and started to pull silly faces.

"This is annoying." Aaooga said.

"Yep, worse than Sylvester's' yellow streak." Tweety replied. Aaooga flew up to Scooby's face.

"Rello." Scooby said. Aaooga petted him on the nose.

"Nice dog." Aaooga said calmly. Tweety flew up with her.

"Looks like Scooby's got a couple of friends." Fred remarked. Everyone looked at the sight of Tweety and Aaooga petting Scooby.

"My, that's so sweet." Granny said.

"What a ham." Velma added. Just then two figures entered the room.

* * *

"Welcome, I'm glad you were all able to come." One of the figures said.

"Are you the organisers of this contest?" Fred asked.

"Yes." The other figure replied.

"Those voices sound familiar." Tweety whispered to Aaooga.

"I know what you mean." Aaooga whispered back.

"Who are you?" Granny asked. The figures removed their outfits. They were Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam (A/N: Didn't see that coming did ya? LOL)

"It's us, huhuhuhuhuhu." Elmer replied. Tweety and Aaooga jumped off Scooby and returned to their cage, shutting the door behind them.

"I see the darn varmints don't trust me." Yosemite Sam said in his usual tone.

"So what are the rules of this detective challenge?" Fred asked.

"Well, the scenario is that a jewel kept here has been stolen." Elmer replied.

"And a vicious monster has also been sighted." Yosemite added.

"Testing both of our expertise then." Velma replied.

"Granny, you and your pets must find out who stole the jewel." Elmer said.

"And mystery Inc must find and capture this monster but must know who he or she is first." Yosemite added.

"I see that our different areas of expertise have been taken into account." Tweety said to Aaooga.

"The first to solve their case will be declared the better detectives." Elmer said.

"Now go and find clues you darn varmints." Yosemite shouted.

"Well, good luck." Granny said as everyone left the village hall.

"You too." Fred replied. They split up and went to opposite ends of the village to begin their search.

(A/N: Hope everyone liked this chapter. Again, sorry if it was short. No flames in the reviews please.)


	2. First Clues

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: I know what you mean, Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries fanfics are SO hard to find. Glad I've got your interest. I've actually done a couple of other Looney Tune Scooby Doo crossovers. They'll be on my profile page. They were my first stories so don't expect the quality to be good but you may have already read them. And you're right about the order of stories, this does take place before 'A looney Mystery' and 'Thoughts from a cat'.

**First clues.**

Granny was at the east end of the village looking for clues about the jewel that had been stolen. Tweety and Aaooga were sitting on her shoulder. Hector was standing in between Granny and Sylvester. Granny's first stop was the jewellery store where the jewel was kept. A pair of familiar looking rabbits greeted them when they entered the building.

"Bugs, what are you and Lola doing owning this store?" Granny asked.

"Don't forget, this is make believe to find out who the better detective is." Bugs replied.

"We're just playing the store owners." Lola added.

"I see, anyway, where was the jewel kept?" Granny asked.

"Over here." Bugs replied. He led them to an empty display case with a pillow inside.

"We kept the green fish diamond in this case." Lola said. Tweety and Aaooga hopped off granny's shoulder and onto the case.

"Was there any sign of a break in?" Granny asked.

"None at all." Bugs replied. Aaooga was looking at a hole in the glass case.

"Why is there no glass on the inside of the case?" Aaooga asked. She flew inside the case and had a look around. Tweety followed her.

"Do you think the jewel could've been taken from the inside?" Tweety asked.

"Possibly." Aaooga replied. They didn't notice Sylvester sneaking up to the case.

"Hmmm, Canary under glass." Sylvester said with a sinister smile. He lifted the case up and put it to the side. Tweety looked up at this point. Sylvester was about to leap at them.

"Aaooga look out!" Tweety shouted. He leapt at Aaooga and pushed her away from Sylvester's paw. The two started to roll on the floor away from the case. Sylvester landed on the stand where the jewel was and it collapsed under his weight. Tweety and Aaooga had landed on their sides a foot away from the ruined stand. Aaooga turned around and saw Sylvester dazed on the ruined stand.

"Tweety, you saved my life again." Aaooga said with a look of love in her eye. Tweety blushed.

"Don't mention it." Tweety replied, somewhat bashful. Granny came over.

"Are you two ok?" Granny asked as she picked up Tweety and Aaooga. They looked at her and nodded. Granny looked at Sylvester and saw that there was a hidden passage under the ruined stand.

"Tweety, how about you two see where that trail leads?" Granny asked. Tweety and Aaooga flew into the passage. Sylvester tried to follow but Granny grabbed him by the scruff.

"You're staying with me." Granny said sternly. Hector just laughed at Sylvester's' misfortune.

* * *

Scooby and the gang were at a warehouse on the other side of town. This was where the monster was first sighted.

"Wow, this place is creepy." Daphnie remarked.

"Like everywhere we go is creepy." Shaggy replied.

"This place is too big to search alone." Velma said.

"Well gang, let's split up and look for clues." Fred said. Shaggy and Scooby started to walk to the right.

"Hey guys, I haven't said how we're going to split up." Fred said.

"Like, do we do it any other way?" Shaggy asked sarcastically. The others just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, looks like we're going this way." Velma said blankly.

"Well, at least we should find some clues to this monster." Daphnie added.

"I wonder how far into their case our opponents are doing." Fred said.

"Let's just concentrate on solving our case." Daphnie replied.

"Although I get the feeling that the two cases will be connected at some point." Velma added. They walked down the corridor to the left. Daphnie slipped on a piece of fabric on the floor.

"Ow." Daphnie moaned as she hit the floor.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked.

"I'm fine." Daphnie replied. Fred helped Daphnie to her feet. Velma picked up the fabric that Daphnie had slipped on.

"This is wool." Velma said as she picked up the wool.

"There isn't a wool factory for miles around here." Daphnie replied.

"Then why is it here?" Fred asked.

"And why is it such an unusual colour?" Velma added. The wool was blue with green and red spots.

"Perhaps there's more of it about." Fred suggested.

"Maybe, let's look." Velma replied.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were following the passage from the jewellery store. About halfway along water started dripping from the ceiling.

"Where's this water coming from?" Aaooga asked. Tweety tasted some of the water.

"It's fresh water so there must be some kind of source above." Tweety replied. Aaooga then turned to Tweety.

"Tweety, thank you for what happened back there." Aaooga said.

"Aaooga, I'd never let anything happen to my friends." Tweety replied. Aaooga smiled. She was too shy to say it but she had developed a large crush on Tweety.

"I wonder if he loves me." Aaooga thought to herself. She did not know that Tweety had a crush on her as well but he was too shy to tell her. Only time would tell if they would reveal their feelings for each other. Aaooga then noticed something on the floor of the passage.

"What's that?" Aaooga asked. They landed on the floor and saw a newspaper clipping.

"It's a newspaper report about that green fish diamond." Tweety said.

"But something strikes me as unusual." Aaooga added.

"Why?" Tweety asked.

"Look at that name and date, it's a national paper written while we were still on our global trip." Aaooga replied. Tweety had a closer read of the report.

"And on closer inspection, the address of the theft is not the address of the village jewellery store." Tweety added.

"Now I'm suspicious." Aaooga said.

"I agree, the real diamond must have been taken." Tweety added.

"We should go show granny." Aaooga said.

"Shouldn't we find out where this passage leads first?" Tweety asked.

"Yes, we should." Aaooga replied. They picked up the newspaper and continued down the passage.

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby were loitering around a kitchen that they had found in the warehouse.

"Well we might as well grab a bite to eat before we search for clues." Shaggy said.

"Reah!" Scooby replied.

"Like, you check that side and I'll check the other." Shaggy said.

"Rok." Scooby replied. The two started to search the kitchen.

"Thinking about it, anything we find will most likely be stale but, like, there's no harm in checking." Shaggy said to himself. He continued to search the kitchen in an attempt to find something to eat. Scooby opened a cupboard and found some fresh pasta of various sizes.

"Did you find an6ything scooby?" Shaggy asked.

"Rasta!" Scooby replied. Shaggy came over to where Scooby was.

"Pasta? Like what's pasta doing in an abandoned warehouse?" Shaggy asked.

"I runno" Scooby replied.

"Ah well, let's not let it go to waste." Shaggy said. They took a bag of pasta and poured it into a saucepan they'd found, filled it with tap water and put it over a frying ring.

"Hope this cooking equipment still works." Shaggy said. He turned the cooker on. To his surprise the cooker was still functional. He set the cooker to cook the pasta and set up two plates.

"Hang on, what use is pasta without toppings?" Shaggy asked.

"String?" Scooby asked. Shaggy started laughing.

"String! That's a good one Scoob." Shaggy replied. He opened a cupboard and found a variety of sauces for pasta.

"I dunno why that lot is here but let's enjoy it." Shaggy said. He poured the pasta for him and Scooby and applied some tomato sauce.

"Rooks Rasty." Scooby said as he looked at his plate.

"Like, let's dig in." Shaggy said. They were interrupted by a creaking sound coming from one of the cupboards.

* * *

Granny was walking towards the local restaurant for some lunch.

"I hope Tweety and Aaooga will be ok." Granny said to herself. She then turned to Sylvester and Hector.

"Sylvester, go look for Tweety and Aaooga will you, and Hector, keep a close eye on him." Granny instructed Sylvester and Hector. The two walked away to find Tweety and Aaooga. Granny went up to a table where a waiter was waiting for them.

"What do you want?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a cup of tea and a BLT sandwich." Granny replied. The waiter went off to get Granny's lunch. She looked across to another table while she was waiting for her meal and saw a stack of local newspapers.

"I wonder what the paper says about the theft." Granny said to herself. She walked over to the papers and picked one of them up. She did not notice a crack in the wall above her. When she sat down the waiter came back with her sandwich.

"So you know of the theft as well?" The waiter asked.

"I'm actually investigating the theft." Granny replied. The waiter looked around. He leaned closer to granny.

"If that's the case you should talk to old man cyther on the top of the hill just north of here." The waiter whispered into granny's ear.

"Why?" Granny asked.

"Because he's shown an incredible interest in the diamond." The waiter replied.

"Thank you for your help, I'll go there once I've recovered my pets." Granny said. She started to eat her lunch.

* * *

Sylvester and Hector were walking past a lake while searching for Tweety and Aaooga.

"I need to ditch this dog before I can find those snacks." Sylvester said to himself. He looked around and saw an abandoned mine cart leading into an old mine shaft.

"That gives me an idea." Sylvester said to himself. He picked up a nearby stick and started whistling. Hector got excited and started to jump for the stick.

"Fetch!" Sylvester shouted. He threw the stick towards the mine cart. Hector jumped into the cart after it and the shift in weight caused the cart to shift and roll off into the mine, taking Hector along with it.

"Now that he's out of the way, let's find those birds." Sylvester said to himself. He walked in the opposite direction to the mine shaft only to fall into the lake. The force of the mine cart rolling along had also caused a boulder to start rolling down. As soon as Sylvester surfaced, the boulder hit him on the head and took him to the bottom of the lake. But when the boulder took Sylvester to the bed of the lake, it fell through a false bottom leading to the passage Tweety and Aaooga were in before. The hole caused the lake to drain on top of Sylvester and the force of the water destroyed the boulder that had pinned him to the floor.

"I wonder if this is the passage that those snacks were following before." Sylvester said to himself. He began to follow the passage but in the opposite direction to where Tweety and Aaooga were heading.

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby were watching terrified, as a cupboard in the kitchen they were in was creaking open. They immediately expected the worst.

"YIKES! A monster!" Shaggy shouted.

"Ret's hide!" Scooby shouted back. They dove into a cupboard on the other side of the kitchen. They peeped the door open and looked at the opening door. Eventually a head popped its head out of the door. It was Tweety.

"All clear Aaooga." Tweety said behind him. He and Aaooga came out of the cupboard.

"I wonder where we are." Aaooga said. Tweety noticed the two plates of pasta.

"Don't know, but it looks like someone was about to eat." Tweety replied pointing to the plates of pasta.

"That reminds me, I'm hungry." Aaooga added.

"Well, it is about lunchtime so we might as well have a look around to see what else there is." Tweety replied. They went over to the plates of pasta.

"Like, we're ok scoob, its Tweety and Aaooga." Shaggy said to Scooby. Scooby sighed in relief. Aaooga heard the sigh.

"Did you hear that?" Aaooga asked. She walked to the edge of the table.

"I didn't hear anything." Tweety replied. He walked over to Aaooga who was looking at the cupboard where Shaggy and Scooby were hiding.

"I think someone's in that cupboard." Aaooga said. They flew towards the cupboard where Shaggy and Scooby were hiding.

"I have to agree with you." Tweety said. They pulled the cupboard open and Shaggy fell out.

"What are you doing?" Aaooga asked. Scooby laughed.

"Like we thought you were a monster." Shaggy replied.

"Whatever, it's your case." Tweety said.

"Like, what are you two doing here?" Shaggy asked.

"We were following a secret passage from the jewellery store." Aaooga replied.

"Were you two about to eat?" Tweety asked.

"Reah!" Scooby replied.

"Can we join you? We're hungry." Aaooga asked.

"Why not, it'd be nice to have some company." Shaggy replied. Tweety and Aaooga stood on the table and looked at the food.

"Scoob, give Aaooga some of yours and I'll give Tweety some of mine." Shaggy said to Scooby. He put some of his food aside for Tweety as he said this.

"Rok!" Scooby replied. Scooby put some of his food aside for Aaooga.

"Thank you." Both of them said. They took out some small plates and began to eat.

* * *

When they had finished Tweety and Aaooga flew to a nearby window.

"Thanks for the food but we have to go and find Granny." Tweety said.

"Like, it was a pleasure to eat with you." Shaggy replied. Aaooga petted Scooby.

"Good luck with your case." Aaooga said.

"Like, you too." Shaggy replied.

"See you later." Tweety said. Aaooga stopped petting Scooby and they flew out of the window. Scooby started to moan when they'd left.

"You like her don't you?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah!" Scooby replied.

"Like, it'd never work, besides, I think she has a crush on Tweety." Shaggy replied.

"Ruess so." Scooby replied. Shaggy then saw something in the cupboard from where Tweety and Aaooga had come from.

"Like, what's this?" Shaggy asked. He picked up a block of glass that was covered in scratches.

"I Runno." Scooby replied.

"Well, we'd better keep it just in case it's important." Shaggy said as he put the glass in his pocket. They then heard a roar from the doorway.

"What was that?" Shaggy asked.

"Rook!" Scooby shouted. They looked to the door and saw a tall ghost like creature with a glow emanating from his body.

"YIKES!" Shaggy shouted.

"Leave this place! You have disturbed my sleep for too long! Leave this place now!" The ghost shouted. It then left, leaving Shaggy and Scooby cowering under the table.

"Like, what was that?" Shaggy asked, still in a panic.

"I runno!" Scooby replied. They remained cowering under the table.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were flying away from the warehouse looking for Granny. They heard Shaggy and Scooby screaming from the warehouse.

"They probably found their monster." Tweety said.

"Shame we can't go and help." Aaooga added.

"You're pretty good with Scooby." Tweety said.

"I know how to handle most animals." Aaooga replied.

"I wonder where Granny is." Tweety said.

"We'll have to find her." Aaooga replied.

"It'd be better if we stayed together." Tweety replied.

"Yes, that Sylvester's probably hunting us actively now." Aaooga added. No sooner than she said this, a paw from behind a tree grabbed them both. The paw's owner was Sylvester.

"Looking for me?" Sylvester asked evilly.

"I'd rather not." Aaooga replied. Sylvester just smiled, showing his teeth.

"You two have been on my lunch menu for…" Sylvester began to say. Before he could finish his sentence Hector came out from a exit of the mine he'd been through and hit Sylvester, knocking him down and causing him to release his grip on Tweety and Aaooga. They looked down and saw Sylvester completely flat and with wheel tracks over his body.

"That was too close." Aaooga said in a relieved tone. They flew to Hector.

"Well, at least Hector had wheels." Tweety replied. Sylvester got up from his dazed state.

"Someone get the Licence number." Sylvester said in a daze. Hector sniggered. Granny arrived at that moment in her car.

"Ah, I see that you're all ok, we've got somewhere to go now." Granny said. Tweety and Aaooga flew into their cage while Granny picked up Sylvester and strapped him in along with Hector. Tweety pulled out the newspaper article that they'd found and started chirping to get Granny's attention. Granny took the newspaper and looked at it.

"Hmmm, I'll keep this for later, now let's go." Granny said. She drove off towards old man cyther's house.

(A/N: I hope you're enjoying this fic. I've just had an idea for my global trip story so I'll type that up then go back to this story.)


	3. Captured

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: Thanks for the complement. I watch both series quite a lot so I know the characters pretty well. I've also watched THFA about 12 times, maybe more so I know Aaooga well. The plot will develop more as the story progresses, including a little in this chapter.

Monicka: Thanks for the review. It will be a while until I finish this story as I'm working on 3 (including this one). Glad you like it. No offence, but I'm surprised you didn't see the second chapter as it was posted a while ago, unless there was a fault and you were unable to read it for some reason.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: I see that you've reviewed quite a few of my stories. Thanks for all of them. To answer your question, I hold the view that Granny does understand her pets when they actually talk but she chooses not to respond so she doesn't feel silly. The only of her pets that doesn't talk in her presence is Hector the dog. As Shaggy talks to Scooby all of the time, he doesn't feel silly talking to Tweety and Aaooga. By the way, I saw your review of 'In the Beginning' and saw that you like Honey Bunny, not that there's anything wrong with that. You've probably read some already but may I recommend reading stories by A. Penelope Quill. Pretty much all of her stories are Bugs and Honey, and there are very good, especially 'magic'

**Captured**

Granny had arrived at Old man cyther's house. It was an old house on the edge of town.

"Hope he's in." Granny said to herself as she picked up Tweety and Aaooga's birdcage and got out of the car. Sylvester was looking very worried.

"What's wrong Sylvester?" Aaooga asked. Sylvester didn't answer, he just walked next to granny, the other side of the birdcage.

"He's had bad experiences in these types of houses in the past, but I don't see anything." Tweety replied.

"Well, he's obviously scared of the house." Aaooga said.

"He's been a scaredy cat since we were young, but it has allowed me to have some fun with it." Tweety replied.

"Do you have any sense of fear?" Aaooga asked.

"I do, but it rarely comes to the surface." Tweety replied. They had arrived at the house. Granny put Tweety and Aaooga's birdcage down and knocked on the door.

"Perhaps a snack will help calm my nerves." Sylvester said evilly. He started to sneak up to the cage, but Tweety and Aaooga saw him coming.

"Here we go again." Aaooga muttered. Tweety gave an evil smile as Sylvester came closer.

"Puddy, if you eat us, we'll come back to haunt you for as long as you live." Tweety said to Sylvester with a sinister accent. Sylvester gulped.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone." Sylvester replied, his voice trembling. He backed off from the birdcage.

"Why don't you do that all the time?" Aaooga asked, whispering so Sylvester didn't hear.

"It works better when he's already scared." Tweety replied. Sylvester was still walking backwards. He bumped into a tree and a branch fell off and landed on his back.

"YIKES!" Sylvester screamed. He ran back to the group and jumped onto the first thing he saw, which happened to be Tweety and Aaooga's bird cage.

"Puddy, get off, this floor isn't…" Tweety began to say but before he could finish, the floor beneath the cage collapsed and the three of them fell into the basement of the house.

"Oh Flippety Gibbet. I'd better find them before anything happens." Granny muttered. She was still waiting for the door to open.

* * *

Fred, Daphnie and Velma were searching the warehouse for more clues to their monster.

"Hope Shaggy and Scooby are having more luck than we are." Velma said.

"Part of the problem is that we don't know what this monster looks like." Fred added.

"Hope we get to see it." Velma replied.

"Well, you've got your wish, look." Daphnie cried pointing behind them. They turned around and saw what looked like an octopus on land. It was blue and covered in red and green spots. The octopus raised its tentacles and fired ink from the suckers.

"Run for it!" Fred shouted. They moved just in time to avoid the ink. The Octopus gave chase.

"Is it still after us?" Daphnie asked.

"It's gaining on us." Velma replied.

"Quickly, in here." Fred said. They jumped into a cupboard nearby and hid. The octopus ran straight past.

"That was close." Daphnie said with a sigh of relief.

"Did any of you notice that the octopus had lost some of its skin?" Velma asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah I did." Fred replied.

"I wonder," Velma thought to herself.

"Come on, let's go find Shaggy and Scooby." Fred suggested.

* * *

Tweety, Aaooga and Sylvester had fallen into the basemen of old man cyther's house. The birdcage was badly damaged and somewhat unusable. Tweety and Aaooga climbed out of their ruined house and glared at Sylvester.

"This is what we get for living with a scaredy cat." Tweety shouted.

"At least we're alive." Aaooga added.

"Not for long." Sylvester replied evilly. Tweety and Aaooga saw what was coming and fled before Sylvester could grab them.

"What do we do now?" Aaooga asked as they were flying.

"Fly towards the scariest part of the basement." Tweety replied. They flew deeper into the basement, with Sylvester chasing.

"Come back here you little snacks!" Sylvester shouted. Tweety and Aaooga hid in a small vent in the darkest corner of the basement.

"What now?" Aaooga asked.

"Now we wait for Sylvester's' yellow streak to get the better of him." Tweety replied. They stayed still and silent.

"No use hiding, I'll find you eventually." Sylvester said. He found a box in the opposite corner of the room to where Tweety and Aaooga were hiding.

"Aha, they must be in here." Sylvester said evilly. He opened the box and got attacked by a bunch of bats that were hiding in the box.

"YIKES! I wanna get out of here!" Sylvester shouted.

"I have to agree with Sylvester on this one." Aaooga said. Sylvester heard her.

"Aha, there you are." Sylvester said. He approached the canaries.

"Wait puddy, don't you want to get out?" Tweety asked.

"Yes, but I'm also hungry." Sylvester replied.

"We know you are, but isn't getting out of here more important?" Aaooga asked. Sylvester thought for a moment.

"I suppose you're right." Sylvester replied reluctantly.

"Then we call a truce until we get out of here." Tweety said, offering his wing. Sylvester reluctantly took it and shook hands.

"When we're out of here, you'll both have a one way trip to my belly." Sylvester warned.

"Whatever." Tweety replied, shrugging off the threat.

"Now let's get out of here." Aaooga added.

* * *

The group started to search the basement for a way back to granny. Tweety and Aaooga were behind Sylvester at Aaooga's request.

"Why did you want to be behind me anyway?" Sylvester asked while they were moving.

"Because I don't trust you completely." Aaooga replied.

"Figures." Sylvester muttered.

"Let's just concentrate on getting out of here, granny's going to be worried about all of us." Tweety said. They came across an area with three doors.

"One of these doors must lead back to granny." Sylvester said.

"Must you state the obvious?" Aaooga asked. Sylvester glared at her.

"Why you little…" Sylvester shouted. He leapt at Aaooga but missed and crashed into one of the doors. Tweety landed by Aaooga.

"Are you ok?" Tweety asked.

"I'm fine." Aaooga replied. They looked towards Sylvester, who was lying on the floor unconscious. The force of him hitting the door had knocked him out, even though the door was forced open.

"Thanks puddy tat." Tweety taunted as they flew through the open door.

* * *

Granny was now inside the house, talking to old man cyther. He was an old man with a long grey beard. His house was decorated with ornamental scythes.

"So, what do you know about the theft of the Green Fish Diamond?" Granny asked.

"I know nothing about it." Old man cyther snapped. Granny flinched.

"No need to be rude." Granny replied.

"I'll say this though, it was coming for a while." Old man cyther added.

"What do you mean?" Granny asked.

"That diamond is cursed." Old man cyther replied. Thunder lit up the sky when he said this.

"A curse?" Granny asked. Old man cyther took down a book from his shelf.

"This book will explain everything, take it with you if you want." Old man cyther said, handing the book to Granny.

"Thank you." Granny replied as she took the book.

"Anything else?" Old man cyther asked.

"Yes, some of my pets have fallen into your basement, can you help me find them?" Granny asked.

"Ok, follow me." Old man cyther replied. He led granny to the basement door.

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby were still cowering in the cafeteria where they had seen the ghost.

"Well, we know what the ghost looks like." Shaggy said.

"Reah." Scooby replied.

"Like, let's go find the others." Shaggy suggested.

"Rok." Scooby replied. They ran out of the cafeteria door and ran straight into Fred and the others.

"Watch it guys." Fred said as he climbed to his feet.

"Like, sorry." Shaggy replied.

"What's with you two?" Velma asked.

"Like, we saw a ghost in here." Shaggy replied.

"Reah," Scooby added. He did an imitation of the ghost.

"Can you describe this ghost?" Daphnie asked

"Ok, it was human, glowing and all spooky." Shaggy replied.

"That's not the same thing we saw." Fred said to himself.

"You saw something?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah, an octopus on land." Daphnie replied.

"RIKES!" Scooby shouted.

"Why are there two monsters around?" Velma asked.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were flying through a passage in the basement trying to find their way out.

"Wonder if Sylvester's ok." Aaooga said.

"He always comes back, no matter what I do to him." Tweety replied.

"I see." Aaooga said. Tweety saw a final door up ahead.

"That door must lead out of here." Tweety said.

"Finally." Aaooga replied. They flew up to the door.

"Does granny have a spare cage for us?" Aaooga asked.

"She always takes two cages so she should have a spare." Tweety replied.

"That's a relief." Aaooga said. The door then opened without Tweety or Aaooga doing anything. Granny was on the other side.

"Tweety, Aaooga." Granny called. Tweety and Aaooga flew up to her and landed on her shoulder.

"Are those your pets?" Old man cyther asked.

"Two of them, my cat is still down there." Granny replied.

"Ok, we'll go down there and look for him." Old man cyther said. Sylvester came walking up as he said this.

"That was fast." Tweety remarked.

"I see what you mean about Sylvester." Aaooga replied with a giggle.

"I'm glad you didn't swallow Tweety or Aaooga." Granny said sternly to Sylvester.

"Anything else?" Old man cyther asked.

"That'll be all. Thank you for your time." Granny replied. They left Old man cyther's house.

* * *

The group were outside Old man cyther's house, which was on the outskirts of a forest.

"It's getting late, let's set up camp." Granny said. They drove to the edge of the forest and found an open area to set up their tents.

"Hector, can you go get some firewood?" Granny asked. Hector ran off into the forest. Tweety and Aaooga were having a rest in the spare birdcage. It looked exactly like the old one. They weren't asleep, just having a sit down.

"How often do you camp outside like this?" Aaooga asked.

"Quite often actually." Tweety replied. Sylvester was sitting in the car shivering.

"Brrr, it's cold tonight." Sylvester managed to say.

"We'll warm up when Hector gets back." Tweety replied. Hector then came back with a bunch of sticks in his mouth, which Granny used to start a fire.

"Well, let's get to bed. Hector, I'm putting you on watch tonight." Granny said.

"At least Sylvester's not on watch." Tweety muttered.

"Well, goodnight everyone." Granny said as she settled down to sleep.

"Goodnight Aaooga." Tweety said as he settled down in one corner of the cage. Aaooga settled down in the other.

"Goodnight Tweety." Aaooga replied.

* * *

During the night, Hector fell asleep on his watch. While he was napping, two masked figures approached the camp.

"Those lot may know too much, we have to deal with them." One of the figures said.

"We'll take one of them as a hostage and force them to stop the investigation in return for their friend's freedom." The other suggested.

"Which one shall we take?" The first figure asked.

"How about that canary." The other suggested, pointing to Aaooga.

"That'll do, we'll give them 10 days to leave if they want to see her again." The first figure suggested. They opened the birdcage and reached in to grab Aaooga. Aaooga woke up when she saw the hand.

"Yikes." Aaooga cried. She dodged the hand and rubbed Tweety to wake him up. As soon as he was awake, Aaooga was grabbed.

"Aaooga!" Tweety shouted.

"If you want to see her again, give up the case." One of the masked men said. They started to walk off, taking Aaooga with them.

"Tweety, help!" Aaooga shouted. The men walked away.

"No, I won't let them take her away from me." Tweety said to himself. He gave chase to the kidnappers. He saw them get into a 4x4 and drive off.

"Please don't hurt the one I love." Tweety said to himself as he followed the tyre tracks. Aaooga was in a bag in the back seat of the vehicle.

"My love, I know I haven't told you yet, but if you save me, I want to be your girlfriend." Aaooga said to herself.


	4. Bird Hunt

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: Glad you like the story. I ran out of ideas for this for a while plus ideas for 'Canary Mansion' were flowing like crazy. You'll like granny's reaction to when she discovers' Tweety and Aaooga are gone.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Glad you liked the Sly-Aaooga interaction in the last chapter. I hold the view that Tweety's cheekiness towards cats has rubbed onto Aaooga. Sorry about your computer issue. Hope you get access to a computer to become a member at some point.

Apologies for the slow update. My ideas ran blank for a while. It's not easy having so many stories on the go at once.

**Bird hunt**

Granny awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping outside. She looked towards the birdcage and found Tweety and Aaooga were gone.

"Not again." Granny muttered. She went over to Sylvester's tent and opened it. He was still asleep, not awoken by what happened last night.

"Sylvester! Where are the canaries?" Granny asked sternly. Sylvester woke up, yawned and looked at her.

"Well?" Granny asked. Sylvester just shrugged. Granny looked at him tapping her foot.

"Playing dumb eh?" Granny asked. Hector entered the tent and glared at Sylvester. Sylvester looked at Hector and gulped.

"Did you eat my canaries?" Granny asked. Sylvester shook his head rapidly.

"Hector." Granny said. Hector went up to Sylvester and grabbed him by the throat, forcing Sylvester's mouth open. Hector forced his arm down Sylvester's mouth and started feeling around his stomach. He eventually pulled his hand out. Sylvester started choking on the dog's fur.

"Any sign of them?" Granny asked. Hector looked sad and shook his head. Granny looked at Sylvester.

"Ok, you were telling the truth when you said you didn't swallow Tweety or Aaooga, sorry Sylvester." Granny said. She was now getting very concerned. She went back to the birdcage and saw a small note, which she had overlooked before. She picked it up and read it.

"If you ever want to see your pet again, give up this case! You have 10 days to come to castle fire with a note resigning yourself from the case." The note said. Granny looked horrified.

"Oh my, someone's taken my canaries hostage." Granny exclaimed.

* * *

Scooby and the rest of the gang were still at the warehouse trying to figure out about the two monsters.

"So, we've got an octopus and a ghost of some sort." Velma said.

"Two monsters, twice the trouble." Shaggy added nervously.

"But which one is for the fake mystery?" Daphnie asked.

"And what does the other want?" Fred added.

"Like, how should we know?" Shaggy asked. He leant on the wall and accidentally leant on a secret switch, opening a secret door, which he fell into.

"OW!" Shaggy remarked as he hit the floor. The rest of the gang turned and looked at him.

"A secret door in the wall." Velma exclaimed.

"Are you ok Shaggy?" Fred asked.

"I'm fine." Shaggy replied.

"Wonder where the passage goes." Daphnie said.

"Only one way to find out." Velma replied.

"Uh oh." Shaggy and Scooby muttered. They gulped.

"Come on you two." Fred said sternly. He started to walk into the tunnel, followed by Daphnie and Velma.

"Looks like we don't have a choice." Shaggy muttered.

"Reah." Scooby replied sadly. They started running after the others and began to follow the passage.

* * *

Tweety had chased the people who'd taken Aaooga to a castle a mile away from the town. The castle was surrounded by a moat about 10ft deep and the castle itself was about 50ft tall and 50ft wide. There were four towers, one in each corner. Tweety hid behind a bush and watched as the 4x4 drove into the castle over the drawbridge. When the car vehicle was in the castle the drawbridge was raised.

"Now how am I going to get in there to save Aaooga?" Tweety asked himself. He looked around the area and saw a window at the top of the tower nearest to him.

"Well there's my entrance." Tweety said. He flew up to the window and peeped inside. The room had pictures of cats lining the walls completely; no stone was visible on the wall interior. There was a bed in the room as well. It was a small single bed with a cat duvet. There was a rug in the centre of the room, also decorated with cats.

"Wow, whoever owns this castle sure loves puddy tats." Tweety remarked. He took another look and saw a cat enter the room. It was a grey cat without a tail. It looked around the room and settled down on the rug in the centre if the room. After a final look around the cat went to sleep.

"Wow, a tat nutter. I have to be careful not to wake it." Tweety said to himself. He flew into the room and, sticking close to the ceiling, flew past the cat and out the door. As soon as he came out of the room he hid under a small box just outside the room.

"Phew, I should rest here for a bit before I go searching for Aaooga." Tweety said to himself. He used a small piece of wood to prop the box open so air could circulate and took a breather.

* * *

In the basement of the castle, Aaooga was trapped in a cage suspended over a metal trap door. Her wings had been tied together preventing her from flying. The floor of her cage was made of glass so she could see below her. Behind her was a small air vent. A masked man was looking through the cage evilly with a glint in his eye.

"Ok bird, now your owner has 10 days to give up the case if she ever wants to see you again." A masked figure said. He then went over to a lever and pulled it. The trap door beneath the cage opened revealing a pit full of cats. Aaooga took one look at the cats and gulped.

"If the 10 days passes, I'll cut the rope and you'll fall into the pit. The cage you're in is a light alloy so it will break when it hits the floor." The masked man said with a chuckle. He then pulled another leaver and a glass door came down, separating the cage from the man. The man then left the area, leaving Aaooga extremely scared. She looked down at the cats. They were jumping up at her and slashing at the air with their claws, missing her by only a single foot. She looked around and saw the key to the cage hanging on a nearby wall, but there was no way she could reach it. She took a deep breath and sat down.

"Come on Tweety, where are you?" Aaooga asked in a panic. She looked at the air vent expecting him to come through any moment. She started moving her arms quickly. To her surprises, the string used to tie her arms back came lose.

"Guess they weren't any good at tying knots." Aaooga muttered. She went up to the door of the cage and looked at the lock.

"There's no way I can open that lock, looks like I'll have to wait for my chance." Aaooga said. She then thought to herself for a few minutes and then had an idea.

"If a guard comes before Tweety, I can escape when they open the cage to feed me, now that my wings are free." Aaooga said to herself. She looked back at the vent.

"But I hope Tweety gets here first." She added.

* * *

Granny was pacing around the campsite, obviously worried about Tweety and Aaooga.

"We need to get to Fire Castle to save my canaries, but I don't know where that is." Granny said to herself. Sylvester looked around and saw the footprints leading away left behind from the kidnappers.

"Hmm, if I follow those tracks, I can get to those canaries before Granny, and then I'll have the best breakfast ever." Sylvester said evilly to himself. He left granny and began following the footprints. Hector saw him wander off and began following him.

"Hmm, looks like I'll have to go into town and ask." Granny said to herself. She packed up the campsite and realised that Sylvester was gone.

"Now where did that cat go?" Granny asked herself. She looked around but he was nowhere in sight.

"I've no time. I must get to Castle Fire." Granny said to herself. She got into the car and was about to drive off when she noticed that Hector was gone as well.

"I'm losing all of my pets, but I must learn where Castle Fire is." Granny said to herself. She drove off back to town. When she arrived on the main road, she was stopped by Elmer Fudd.

"Hi Granny, how's the investigation going?" Elmer asked.

"I need to get to Castle Fire. Someone's taken my beloved pets." Granny replied.

"Oh gracious, I hope you find them." Elmer said in shock.

"Do you know where Castle Fire is?" Granny asked.

"Yes, it's a mile north of here." Elmer replied.

"Thank you." Granny replied.

"You're welcome." Elmer replied. Granny noticed that he was in his hunting gear.

"What are you doing now?" Granny asked.

"I'm hunting Wabbits, huhuhuhuhuhu." Elmer replied. Granny looked to the air.

"Well anyway, I'd better get going." Granny said. She drove off in the direction of Castle Fire.

* * *

Scooby and the gang were following the passage that they had found in the warehouse.

"Like, which way are we going?" Shaggy asked.

"I took a survival course, I know exactly where we're going." Fred boasted.

"Duck for cover." Velma said sarcastically. She took out a small compass.

"Like, which way are we going?" Shaggy asked. Fred looked at the ground and dug a little.

"Hmm, I'd say we're heading south-east." Fred replied.

"We're actually heading north." Velma corrected, showing Fred her compass. Fred looked embarrassed.

"Wrong again Freddie?" Daphnie asked sarcastically. Scooby was sniffing the ground trying to find a bone. As he was sniffing, he walked into a tin of some sort.

"Ruh?" Scooby asked. He stood up and rubbed his nose. Fred looked at the tin.

"Silver paint." Fred said as he examined it. Velma had a closer look at it.

"And luminescent as well." Velma added.

"What's that doing here?" Daphnie asked. Shaggy then thought of something.

"Like, that ghost me and Scooby saw in the cantine was silver." Shaggy said.

"But we still don't know which ghost is for the fake mystery." Daphnie added.

"We'll have to capture both of them to find that out." Velma replied.

"Then let's continue down this passage." Fred said. They continued walking down the passage.

* * *

After resting in his little hiding place, Tweety lifted the box and had a look around the corridor that he was in. The corridor, like the room he was in before, was covered in photographs of cats. There were also a few pictures of Coolcat as well, but these had large red X's painted over them. The main carpet was decorated in golden cat designs.

"This guy is obsessed." Tweety remarked. He came out from under the box and flew up to a chandelier on the roof. He had another look around. He saw that the corridor wasn't' patrolled by humans, but by cats. Each one had a small bell on its collar.

"At least I can't be surprised by ambushed." Tweety remarked. He looked around and saw an air vent directly above him.

"Better play safe anyway." Tweety said. He flew up to the air vent and had a look at the grating. He felt the screws that held it in place.

"These bolts are loose, perhaps I could remove them." Tweety said to himself. He grabbed one of the screws and started twisting it to the right to unscrew it. "Eventually the screw came loose. Tweety dropped it and it hit one of the patrolling cats on the head. The cat looked up and hissed at Tweety.

"You look screwy with that look." Tweety joked. The cat tried to leap at Tweety but was unable to reach. Tweety grabbed the other screws one by one and undid them all, each one hitting the cat square on the head. When the grating covering the vent fell, it also hit the cat on the head, knocking it out cold.

"5 direct hits, now to find Aaooga. Logic tells me she's at the bottom." Tweety said. He flew into the vent and followed the path.

* * *

Aaooga was sitting in her prison looking down at the cats. No guards had come to give her food and she was trapped for an hour now. She hadn't eaten since the night before.

"I'm getting really hungry, if I don't get food, I'll be dead before the 10 days are up." Aaooga said to herself. She looked again around the room. She saw a pack of birdseed on a shelf on her side of the glass wall, but well out of her reach.

"Has that been done to taunt me?" Aaooga asked. She looked hungrily at the birdseed and sighed.

"Looks like I'll have to wait." Aaooga said. She then heard a tapping from behind her.

"What was that?" Aaooga asked. She looked behind her and saw Tweety tapping the grating on the air vent. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him.

"Tweety, you came!" Aaooga shouted.

"Aaooga, I'll be there in a minute." Tweety replied. He reached through the grating and felt the screws. Luckily, these were loose as well. He undid the grating and let it fall to the floor. The grating and screws landed on some of the cats in the pit, making then even angrier. Tweety flew up to the cage where Aaooga was.

"Where's the key to your cage?" Tweety asked.

"Hanging on that wall." Aaooga replied, pointing to where the key was hanging. Tweety flew over to the key and grabbed it.

"These guys are probably the dumbest criminals I've ever met." Tweety remarked. He took the key to Aaooga's cage and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open and went to Aaooga. Aaooga leapt at Tweety and hugged him.

"Are you ok?" Tweety asked. Aaooga looked at him with admiration in her eyes.

"Tweety, you came to save me!" Aaooga replied.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy. There are loads of cats around." Tweety said.

"Like those cats?" Aaooga asked, pointing to the cats below her. Tweety looked down and saw the rampaging cats trying to grab the cage.

"Yeah. Lucky for me, they were dull witted." Tweety replied. Aaooga laughed.

"What about granny?" Aaooga asked. Tweety's expression changed.

"Oh my, I left her without telling her. She's going to think puddy's eaten us." Tweety replied. Aaooga looked slyly at him.

"Shame we can't see what's going to happen to him." Aaooga replied. Tweety smirked.

"We'd better get going." Tweety said.

"Why don't we eat first?" Aaooga asked, pointing to the packet of birdseed.

"Why not, I'm starving." Tweety replied. They flew over to the birdseed and started having their fill. They were interrupted by a sliding sound coming from the room.

"What's that?" Aaooga asked.

"Don't know." Tweety replied. They looked out of the box of birdseed and saw a secret door opening.

(A/N: Sorry for the slow update. My ideas for this ran dry when I started my horror story. Now I can work on this and hopefully get it finished quickly.)


	5. Assassin

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: Glad you feel the story's getting intense. The gang will have to find out which spook is which for themselves. That will come up later. As for your 'true feelings realised' story, I'm not totally sure where to look, but I'll try to find it as I have a lot of time at the moment.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: You like to guess don't you, not that I'm offended. I won't say whether you're right or wrong as it will spoil the story. The story should get more interesting right now. Oh, and thanks for the best whishes but I don't actually have exams. I'm at a specialist boarding college for students with a brain disability called Asperger Syndrone. I do work based training at the local garden centre while I'm there.

**Assassin**

Scooby and the gang had reached the end of the secret tunnel. There was a metal door at the end.

"I wonder what's behind this door." Velma said.

"Like, probably a ghost or something." Shaggy replied.

"Reah!" Scooby added.

"You two always think like that!" Daphine muttered.

"Past experience Daphnie." Shaggy replied.

"Whatever." Velma muttered.

"Come on guys, let's open this door." Fred said. He opened the door and everyone looked inside. They saw stone walls and old torture equipmentt, like the Rack and Gauntlets. A skeleton was hanging from one pair of gauntlets in the corner.

"Looks like we're in an old torture chamber." Daphnie said.

"Probably the castle to the north of the village." Velma added.

"You mean castle fire?" Fred asked.

"Exactly." Velma replied.

"Like, did you say the word torture?" Shaggy asked in a panic.

"Yes, we're in a torture chamber." Velma replied.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy shouted. Scooby leapt into him and they started whimpering.

"This place is abandoned you chickens." Fred said.

"Like, how sure are you?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm completely sure." Fred replied confidently.

"Let's search the place." Velma said.

* * *

Sylvester had followed the tracks left by both the birdnappers and the 4x4 to the castle.

"Looks like those darn birds are somewhere inside that castle." Sylvester muttered. He crept up to the castle moat and looked at the wall.

"Now how am I going to get into that castle?" Sylvester asked. He saw a weak looking tree next to him and some old rope.

"There's my answer." Sylvester muttered. Hhe grabbed the rope and tied the top of the tree to a nearby rock. He then sat in the top part of the tree.

"This should get me into tha castle." Sylvester said evilly. He extended his claws and cut the rope tying the tree down. The tree sprung up like a catapult and sent Sylvester flying, right into the wall of the castle. He then fell straight back down and landed in the moat. When he fell in the moat he was attacked by a crocodile.

"YIKES!" Sylvester shouted. He held the crocodile's jaw open and jumped up as high as he could, which was high enough to reach the topmost window. He was in the room breathing heavily and without a lot of his fur.

"Amazing what you do when you're attacked by a crocodile." Sylvester muttered after catching his breath. He looked around the room he was in. It was the same room that Tweety had snuck into, but he didn't know that.

"Now where could those two snacks be?" Sylvester asked. He had a think.

"Probably the basement." Sylvester reasoned. He left the room and began heading to the basement of the castle.

* * *

In the basement, Tweety and Aaooga were watching the secret pannel in the chamber opening. Aaoooga held on to Tweety for comfort.

"What do we do?" Aaooga asked.

"Depends who it is." Tweety replied. They watched as Coolcat stepped out of the secret passage on the other side of the glass pannel (A/N: Sorry I didn't mention that last chapter). He saw Tweety and Aaooga and smiled at them.

"Hey guys, nice to see you again." Coolcat said.

"What are you dong here?" Aaooga asked.

"I heard some rumors about this castle, so I'm here to investigate." Coolcat replied.

"I see." Tweety replied.

"And what are you two doing here?" Coolcat asked.

"Birdnapped." Aaooga replied.

"Seems like someone has a grudge against you." Coolcat remarked.

"They were going to hold me hostage until granny gave up the case." Aaooga replied.

"That's desperation." Coolcat muttered.

"Coolcat, can you pull that lever?" Aaooga asked, pointing to the lever that the masked figure had used to lower the glass pannel.

"Certinly madam." Coolcat replied. He pulled the lever and the glass pannel rose. Tweety and Aaooga flew up ot him." Thanks." Tweety said.

"Glad to help you out." Coolcat replied.

"Coolcat, do you have any intention of eating us?" Aaooga asked nervously. Coolcat looked at her.

"Why would I eat someone who made my enemy Colonel Rimfire look like an idiot? Besides, I don't eat birds." Coolcat replied. Aaooga gave a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, we'd better get back to granny." Tweety said. He then saw a shadowy figure with a small dart. The figure threw the dart at Coolcat, who hadn't noticed.

"See you aound." Coolcat said. He moved just in time for the dart to miss his head. The dart cut through the now empty cage, which fell on the angry cats. Aaooga quicky pulled the lever, lowering the glass pannel and blocking the cats. As she did this, she noticed a green liquid coming out of the dart. She then looked at Tweety.

"What's wrong?" Aaooga asked. Tweety looked at her and pointed at the figure.

"I taught I taw a shadowy assassin." Tweety replied. Aaooga had a look. She managed to see the figure before it fled.

"You did, you did, and he's getting away." Aaooga said.

"We'd better get after him." Tweety said. The two canaries started chasing the assassin.

* * *

Granny had arrived outside castle fire. She got out of the car and looked at the castle. She saw Hector outside the moat looking at a window at the top of the castle.

"There you are Hector. Have you seen the others?" Granny asked. Hector looked at her and shook his head.

"We need to get in there and find Tweety and his lady friend." Granny said. On the other side of the drawbridge, Scooby and the others were discussing what they should do.

"There's too much ground to cover." Fred said.

"Shall we split up?" Velma asked.

"Like, me and Scooby will stay heere and guard the exit." Shaggy said. He leant on the control lever for the drawbridge, knocking it andd lowering it.

"Great going." Daphnie said ssarcastically. Outside, Granny and Hector watched as the drawbridge opened.

"Great, now let's find Tweety."Granny said. She and Hecctor walked onto the drawbridge and saw Mystery inc.

"What are they doing here?" Granny asked. She went up to them. Scooby turned his head and saw her.

"Rook there!" Scooby said, pointing to granny.

"It's granny." Fred remarked.

"What are you doing here?" Daphnie asked. Granny showed them the note left in Tweety and Aaooga's cage.

"My canaries were birdnapped and are being held here somewhere." Granny replied.

"Roh No!" Scooby shouted.

"You're worried about those canaries Scooby?" Fred asked.

"Reah." Scooby repolied.

"Like, I think he has a crush on that Aaooga." Shaggy mentioned. Scooby blushed.

"HEY!" Scooby scolded. Everyone else laughed.

"Ok, we'll help you find your canaries." Fred said.

"Thank you." Granny replied.

"Shaggy, you and Scooby go check the lower half of the castle." Fred said.

"ROK!" Scooby replied enthusiastically.

"You're doing this for Aaooga aren't you?" Shaggy asked. Scooby blushed again.

"We'll go check the upper floors for them." Velma added.

"And me and Hector will check the middle floors." Granny replied.

* * *

Sylvester had reached the torture chamber of the castle. He was nervous being around all the torture equipment.

"Good job none of them can work." Sylvester muttered. He knocked a false stone in the wall by accident. He then heard the wall opening.

"YIKES!" Sylvester shouted. He hid behind the rack and watched. A secret door opened nearby. He looked through the door and saw a shadowy figure running down the passage, fo,llowed by Tweety and Aaooga. Sylvester smiled.

"Aha, I can get them this time." Sylvester said evilly. He ran into the passage and started chasing Tweety and Aaooga. The passage lead the group to a small laboratory, where the figure disappeared. Tweety and Aaooga hid under a small table next to the entrance, expecting the people behind what was going on to be in the lab. They did not know that Sylvester was creeping through the passage. The lab was small and grotty. It was filled with books aand viles of chemicals of different colours.

"Where did that assassin go?" Aaooga asked.

"Don't know, but there's no one around." Tweety replied. They came out from their hiding place and had a look around the lab. On one of the desks was a magazine about the green fish diamond. Aaooga landed at the magazine and had a read at the page.

"Tweety, come and look at this." Aaooga said. Tweety came over to the magazine.

"What is it?" Tweety asked. Aaooga read the article in the magazine.

"Despite the curse on this diamond, the family of th original owner of the diamond has offered a $10'000'000 reward for it's safe return." Aaooga read.

"Wow, that's a lot of money." Tweety remarked.

"Well, we now know why the diamond was stolen in the first place." Aaooga replied. Sylvester entered the lab and saw Tweety and Aaooga reading the magazine.

"Aha, I'll get them while they're distracted." Sylvester said evilly. He started to sneak up on the unsuspecting canaries. Aaooga picked up a small vile of a liquid that was near the magazine.

* * *

"This vile, isn't it the same stuff that came out of the dart that that assassin threw?" Aaooga asked.

"That dart was poisoned?" Tweety asked.

"I suspect so. A substance this colour came out of the dart when it hit the wall." Aaooga replied. She opened the tube and dropped a tiny ammount on the wooden table.

"Wow, I can smell the wood burning." Tweety remarked.

"I know a lot about chemistry, this is a powerful sulphuric acid." Aaooga remarked. They were suddenly grabbed by Sylester, Aaooga still holding the vile of acid.

"Got you this time." Sylvester said evilly.

"Can't you leave us alone for once puddy?" Tweety asked.

"Why should I leave my luinch alone when I've been after it for years?" Sylvester asked.

"You really are obsessed." Aaooga remarked.

"I know, call it instincts." Sylvester replied.

"Puddy, do you understand chemistry?" Tweety asked.

"Of course." Sylvester replied, even though he didn't have a clue about it.

"Well then, what kind of substances are around here?" Tweety asked. Sylvester looked around at all the viles. He thought for a moment.

"Look like…nytroglycerine, mercury, iodine solution and err…lime juice." Sylvester replied. Aaooga was secretly opening the vile which she still had in her hand.

"Way off." Aaooga said with a chuckle.

"Well, what are they Miss wolf howl?" Sylvester asked. Aaooga glared at him but replied calmly.

"There's sodium clhoride, liquid carbon, molten silver and sulphuric acid." Aaooga replied. As she said this, she let a drop of the acid in the vile drip onto Sylvester's arm, causing him to scream in pain.

"OWWWWWWWWW! IT BURNS!" Sylvester shouted, letting go of the canaries and rushing to a nearby basin to wash his arm. The part of the arm which had received the acid had burned right down to his bone.

"Don't call me Miss wolf howl!" Aaooga warned.

"How do you know so much about chemistry?" Tweety asked.

"Lots of chemicals were found naturally around Tibet." Aaooga replied.

"Why you little!" Sylvester scolded.

"Wait puddy, I think the green fish diamond is around here." Tweety said.

"You're going to help us retrieve it." Aaooga added.

"And if I refuse?" Sylvester asked. Aaooga produced the vile of sulphuric acid.

"If you refuse, I'll shove all this acid into your mouth." Aaooga replied. Sylvester gulped.

"Eating you would be worthless without a stomach. Ok you win." Sylvester said with a moan.

"I'll take some more in case we need it." Aaooga said. She picked up another vile of the acid.

"Now, where is that diamond." Tweety asked.

"How about behind this door?" Sylvester suggested.

"Worth a try." Tweety replied. Sylvester opened the door and they peeped inside.


	6. Revelation

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: Thanks for the review. I think this story is close to being finished, I'll probably finish this by the end of next week, but I'm not sure as I have other things to do Glad you like the story.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: What you said about Lola being more well known than Honey I'm pretty sure applies to the rest of the world as well. To my knowledge, she's only appeared in a selection of Looney Tunes comics whereas Lola has appeared in two movies (Space Jam and THFA), a few games, a different comic and on the Baby Looney Tunes series. And I agree with what you said about coolcat, he's hardly ever used. I like his Sylvester and Tweety mysteries Cameo's as well.

**Revelation**

Shaggy and Scooby were in a library on the lower half of the castle. The room was stacked with old books with nothing relevant. That didn't stop them reading through some of them. Shaggy noticed Scooby reading a book on birds and their behaviour.

"Scooby, how is that book relevant?" Shaggy asked. Scooby pointed to a picture of a canary that looked much like Aaooga in the book and smiled nervously. Shaggy glared at him.

"Like, how would learning what specie of canary they are help us find them?" Shaggy asked.

"Runno." Scooby replied. He laughed nervously.

"Scooby, it's too obvious that you have a thing for Aaooga." Shaggy said nervously. Scoooby blushed and lowered his head.

"Rit's true." Scooby replied sadly. Shaggy looked at him.

"Like I said before, it would never work out." Shaggy said. Scooby looked sad.

"I ruess so." Scooby replied. He put the book back on the shelf and something fell out of the cover.

"What's this?" Shaggy asked. He pcked up what had fallen out. It was a folded piece of paper. He opened the paper and found blue prints to the

"Like, it's a plan of the grand bank in San Fransisco." Shaggy said in astonishment.

"Rhat's it roing here?" Scooby asked.

"Like, I dunno, but I believe that's where the green fish diamond that Tweety's searching for was kept." Shaggy replied. He hten thought of something.

"Like, do you think that the green fish diamond was stolen for real?" Shaggy asked.

"Rossibly." Scooby replied.

"Tweety better see this when we find him." Shaggy said. They leant back on a wall and started looking at the plan of the bank. The wall fell backwards and the two started falling down a secret slide. Shaggy and Scooby screamed as they slid down the slope into parts unknown to them.

* * *

Back at the lab, Tweety, Aaooga and Sylvester were peering through a doorway into the next room. The room had pots of silver paint and diving suits hangnig on the wall. There was also a mirror on the far wall and a barrel of water on the opposite side. There was also a cupboard in the room. 

"Phew, nobody here." Tweety said. They entered the room, making sure Sylvester was first. When they were in the room they could see that there were two more doors in the room, one on the right and one on the left.

"Which way now?" Sylvester asked.

"Hmm, I dunno. We were following you." Tweety replied jokingly. Sylvester glared at him.

"Look you, if you want to get out of here outside of my stomach, you'd better shut up." Sylvester warned.

"I don't want to have to use the acid again." Aaooga threatened. Sylvester backed off. They then heard some thumping coming from somewhere in the room.

"What's that noise?" Aaooga asked. She grabbed Tweety to feel more secure.

"Sounds like someone's coming." Tweety replied.

"We'd better…" Sylvester began but before he could finish, a secret pannel opened in the wall. Shaggy and Scooby slid out and crashed into Sylvester and knocked him into the pots of silver paint. Tweety and Aaooga couldn't stop themselves laughing.

* * *

"Like, what happened?" Shagggy asked. Sylvester moaned and got to his feet. He was covered in the silver paint and he was now glowing. 

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy shouted.

"A Rhost!" Scooby added. The ran away to the other side of the room and jumped into the cupboard.

"What are they on about?" Sylvester asked. He looked in the mirror and saw his reflection.

"YIKES!" Sylvester shouted. He ran to the other side of the room and jumped into the barrel of water.

"That puddy was worth his weight in silver." Tweety remarked. Aaooga laughed more. They went over to the cupboard and opened it. Shaggy and Scooby were shaking like leaves.

"Come on you two, it's safe." Aaooga said.

"Like, what about the ghost?" Shaggy asked.

"That was puddy covered in silver paint." Tweety replied. Sylvester climbed out of the barrel of water and looked around.

"Phew, it's gone." Sylvester remarked. He looked around and saw Shaggy and Scooby.

"What are they doing here?" Sylvester asked himself. He went over to have a look.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Tweety asked.

"Like, looking for you." Shaggy replied. Scooby leant closer to Aaooga.

"Are rou ok?" Scooby asked. Aaooga rubbed his nose.

"I'm fine, thanks for showing concern." Aaooga replied.

"Do you realise that dog's blushing?" Sylvester asked. Tweety looked at Scooby and saw that Sylvester was right. Tweety smirked. Aaooga noticed and stopped petting Scooby.

"What's with you?" Aaooga asked. Scooby remained silent.

"Guys, have a look at this." Shaggy said. He gave Tweety the map of the grand bank.

"Why did you give me this?" Tweety asked. He looked at the map with a confused expression.

"That was where the breen fish diamond was kept." Shaggy replied.

"Like I suspected, the real diamond has been stolen." Aaooga said.

"Could Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam have taken it for the contest?" Tweety asked.

"Don't know, wither way, we have to locate the diamond." Aaooga replied.

"We'd better split up." Tweety suggested.

"Like, you remind me of Freedie." Shaggy remarked. Tweety laughed.

"I wanna ro with rou!" Scooby said, looking at Aaooga.

"Thanks for the other, but I'm going with Twetey." Aaooga replied.

"You two take puddy." Tweety added.

"I have to go with them?" Sylvester protested.

"Yep." Tweety and Aaooga replied simultaneously.

"Like, come on cat." Shaggy said. He and Scooby began to head to the door on the right.

"Wait for me!" Sylvester protested. He ran after Shaggy and Scooby.

"Well, looks like we're going left." Tweety said. They opened the left hand door and went inside.

* * *

Granny and Hector were in the dining room of the castle. The room had a large rectangular table in the centre with at least 20 chairs around it. Like most of the other rooms in the casttle, the walls were covered in pictures of cats. 

"No sign of Tweety in here." Granny remarked as she looked around the room. Hector looked around the room. He saw a young man enter the room from a door on the other side. Hector started growling ot get granny's attention. Granny looked over and saw the young man. It was one that she recognised.

"Floyd?" Granny asked in surprise (A/N: He was the tunes teacher in the baby looney tunes episodes). Floyd came out from the darkness and came up to granny.

"Hey granny, nice to see you again." Floyd greeted.

"And you." Granny replied.

"How have you been?" Floyd asked.

"Busy but I'm ok." Granny replied.

"Great to hear that." Floyd said.

"What have you been doing?" Granny asked.

"I found another job at the looniversity a few years ago." Floyd replieed.

"That's good to hear." Granny said.

"How are my old students?" Floyd asked.

"They're fine, but I've lost Tweety. He's somewhere in this castle." Granny replied.

"Well I haven't seen him." Floyd said.

"Ok." Granny replied.

"Do you want me to help look for him?" Floyd asked.

"That would be appreciated." Granny replied.

"Ok, I'll keep my eye out for him." Floyd said.

"Thank you." Granny replied. Floyd left the room through the door granny had entered.

"What's he doing here anyway?" Granny asked herself.

* * *

Fred, Daphnie and Velma were in the top of the castle searching the highest bedroom. It was the room where Tweety had made his entrance. 

"Well, no sign of anything here." Fred said, rather disappointed.

"Whoever lives here sure likes cats." Daphine remarked.

"Hey, look at this." Velma called out. She had found a newspaper thrown in the waste paper bin.

"What did you find?" Fred asked.

"A newspaper about Tweety's old teacher." Velma replied.

"You mean that Floyd guy?" Daphnie asked.

"Indeed. He was kicked out of the looniversity when he was falsly accusaed of stealing money from the safe. He made an appeal to try and clear his name but was unsucessful." Velma replied.

"Seems like the paper editor feels sorry for him." Fred said.

"That's not all. Fred, hold it like you were reading it." Velma added. Fred took the paper and held it like Velma has asked him to. He saw that the patches where his thumbs were resting were glowing silver.

"Glowing fingerprints." Fred remarked.

"One of the ghosts was reading this." Daphnie added.

"Why would a ghost be interested in this?" Velma asked.

"I wish we could get a look at that thing Shaggy and Scooby saw in the warehouse." Fred said.

"Yoy've got your wish, look!" Daphnie replied, pointing to the window. They looked out of the window and saw the ghost Shaggy and Scooby saw floating outside the window.

"This is your last warning. Leave these grounds or pay the price!" The ghost said. It descended downwards. They looked out of the window and downwards to where the ghost had gone but it had disapppeared.

"It disappeared." Velma remarked.

"Where did it go?" Fred asked.

* * *

Shaggy, Scooby and Sylvester were searching the room that Tweety had told them to search. It was a store room filled with wooden barrels. Sylvester was cursing to himself as he was searching the barrels. 

"Why do I have to follow orders from my lunch?" Sylvester moaned. Scooby growled at him.

"Like, calm down you two, we need to find that diamond." Shaggy scolded.

"Rok!" Scooby replied.

"Those canaries will have to enjoy an inside view of myself when this is over with, whether they like it or not." Sylvester said evilly.

"Like, what was that?" Shaggy asked.

"Nothing." Sylvester lied.

"Whatever." Shaggy replied. Sylvester opened a barrel and a flock of bats came out.

"YIKES!" Sylvester shouted. He fell backwards and fell on the floor. He landed on a loose floorboard, which flung open, hitting Sylvester in the back of the head.

"Like, are you ok Sylvester?" Shaggy asked.

"Define ok." Sylvester replied in a daze. He then fell on the floor unconscious. Scooby looked through the hole in the floor and found a pile of letters.

"Rook at rhis." Scooby said. He used his paw and fished out all the letters. Shaggy took them and looked through them.

"Like, they're bills addressed to some guy called Floyd." Shaggy said.

"Rho's Floyd?" Scooby asked.

"Like, I dunno." Shaggy replied. Sylvester recovered from his daze.

"Have I just missed something?" Sylvester asked. They then heard a scratching coming from the room.

"What's that sound?" Shaggy asked.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were searching the left hand room for any sign of the missing diamond. The room they were in was a large room with a table in the centre. There was a small chest in the corner of the room. The chest was the first thing they looked at. 

"It's locked." Aaooga said.

"We need to find the key." Tweety replied.

"Where could it be?" Aaooga asked. Then then heard the door opening.

"Quickly, behind the chest." Tweety said. The two canaries jumped behind the chest and watched as a group of masked men and the ghost that Shaggy and Scooby had seen in the warehouse. They all sat at the table in the centre of the room. Tweety and Aaoooga stayed still and listened.

"Is everything going well?" The ghost asked.

"No sir, our captive has been freed by someone." One of the masked men replied.

"Any ideas who?" The ghost asked.

"I saw a yellow canary and coolcat at the scene I tried to assassinate them but they saw me." Another masked figure replied.

"Everyone, we must find those birds and lock them away!" The ghost ordered.

"Yes sir!" The men replied.

"If they are free, I could be ruined." The ghost added. The masked men stood up and left the room.

"Now let's see if I can get rid of those meddlers." The ghost said. He put something on the desk and left the room. Tweety and Aaooga came out from behind the chest when everyone was gone.

"Aaooga, that ghost sounded vaguely familiar to me." Tweety said.

"Probably your imagination." Aaooga suggested.

"I hope so." Tweety replied. They went up to the table and found a small key.

"Wow, these villians are really aabscent minded." Tweety remarked.

"Perhaps this is the key to the chest." Aaooga suggested.

"Only one way to find out." Tweety replied. They took the key and tried it in the lock of the chest.

"It fits." Aaooga exclaimed.

"Now let's see what's in here." Tweety replied. They opened the chest and looked inside.

"It's…the green fish diamond!" They both said.


	7. Ghost Hunt

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: Glad you like the story. Collectively, they know enough to solve this case. You may have an idea who it is anyway. Look back and see if you can figure it out. I put a lot of work into the exchanges between the centrals to try and make them as good as possible.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Yep, another suspect. You were most likely aware of this, but Aaooga has no interest in Scooby above a friend. I find it funny to watch when someone is in love with someone of a completely different specie as it's so obvious that it would never work out. And the scaredy cats are going to run into some trouble in a minute. It was your review for chapter 2 that gave me the idea to team them up, thanks a lot.

**Ghost hunt**

Tweety and Aaooga stared at the diamond in the treasure chest. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. It was roughly 10cm (4in) long and 5cm (2in) high. The shape was that of a typical diamond. It was mostly green and was engraved with fish along the side of the diamond. Tweety reached into the box and picked up the diamond.

"Wow, to think this diamond is worth $10,00,000." Tweety exclaimed.

"Yeah, such a pretty jewel as well." Aaooga added.

"Too bad we don't know who took the diamond in the first place." Tweety said.

"The others will probably know." Aaooga replied.

"Now, how are we going to get this diamond to Granny?" Tweety asked. Aaooga saw a small bag in the chest.

"We can carry it in that bag." Aaooga suggested. She picked up the bag and opened it.

"Good enough, but how are we going to avoid being seen?" Tweety asked, putting the diamond in the bag.

"That I don't know." Aaooga replied. The main door opened without any warning. There was a masked man in black at the entrance.

"Who's there?" The man asked. He saw Tweety with the bag containing the diamond.

"Uh oh." Aaooga muttered.

"Fly for it!" Tweety shouted. He grabbed the bag in his mouth and the two canaries flew past the figure as fast as they could.

"Come back here!" The man shouted. He began to chase the canaries back to the laboratory. Aaooga then realised that she still had a vile of acid. Without a second thought, she threw it at the pursuer. The acid hit the man right in the arm and burning through to the skin.

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man screamed. He ran from the room holding his arm and screaming in pain. Tweety put the bag down and the two canaries took a breather.

"Nice going." Tweety remarked.

"Thanks." Aaooga replied.

"Now let's find granny." Tweety said. They left the lab and began to search for granny.

* * *

Shaggy, Scooby and Sylvester heard the screams of the man Aaooga had hit with the acid. 

"Like, what's that screaming?" Shaggy asked.

"Ri runno." Scooby replied.

"Sounds like someone in pain." Sylvester remarked.

"Perhaps we should help them." Shaggy suggested.

"What if it's one of the bad guys?" Sylvester asked.

"Like, good point." Shaggy replied.

"Reah!" Scooby added.

"Shall we stay here?" Sylvester asked.

"Ok." Shaggy replied. Scooby looked towards the wall and saw the ghost they'd seen in the warehouse.

"RIKES!" Scooby shouted.

"What is it Scoob?" Shaggy asked

"Rhost!" Scooby replied.

"Roast? What kind?" Sylvester asked. He began to have a daydream which made his mouth water.

"No, RHOST!" Scooby replied.

"Like, I think he means…ghost!" Shaggy said. They looked to where Scooby was looking and saw the ghost.

"Now he tells me." Sylvester moaned. All three of them screamed and fled from the room. The ghost began chasing. When they reached the lab, Sylvester slammed the door and stood in the way of it.

"What now?" Sylvester asked. Shaggy and Scooby did a spin change to look like scientists.

"Let him in and leave us do the rest." Shaggy instructed.

"Ok." Sylvester replied nervously. He opened the door and hid. The ghost ran into the room and growled. Shaggy and Scooby were mixing a couple of potions together.

"Shhhh, this is highly combustable." Shaggy said.

"Huh?" The ghost asked.

"Like, mercury scoob." Shaggy said. Scooby passed him a vile of mercury.

"Nitroglycerine." Shaggy said. Scooby passed the nitroglycerine. He then handed the mixture to the ghost.

"Can you stir this for us while we og get some equipment?" Shaggy asked. The ghost took the vile and started stirring it slowly. Everyone else crept out of the room through the same exit Tweety and Aaooga had used and covered their ears. After a few secinds, there was an explosion from the lab.

"Like, let's go!" Shaggy said triumphantly. They group started running up the hidden passage.

* * *

Granny, Hctor, Fred, Daphnie and Velma had regrouped near the drawbridge of the castle. 

"Any luck?" Fred asked.

"No." Granny replied sadly.

"We haven't seen any of your pets either." Daphnie said.

"Sorry." Velma added. Granny sat down on the floor.

"Hope Shaggy and Scooby have had better luck then we have." Fred said.

"I hope my little dears are alright." Granny said in despair. Velma went up to granny and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Velma said reassuringly. Suddenly, they heard a wall opening.

"What was that?" Granny asked.

"That wall's opening." Fred exclaimed.

"A secret passage." Velma added. They watched the pannel to see who was going to come out. They all heard a chirping coming from the passage.

"Tweety?" Granny asked in amazement. Tweety and Aaooga flew ouut of the passage, with the bag containing the diamond firmly in Tweety's beak. They flew up to granny.

"Tweety!" Granny exclaimed. Tweety put the bag on the floor next to her. The two canaries then landed on her shoulder and looked at her.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Granny said. She started petting both of the canaries. Tweety rubbed his head aginst granny's while Aaooga snuggled up to granny's hand.

"I knew they'd beok." Fred exclaimed.

"But what did they bring back?" Velma asked. Ghranny picked up the bag Tweety had and looked inside it.

"Wow, you found the diamond." Granny exclaimed. Shaggy, Scooby and Sylvester soon came running through the opening, crashing into granny. Twetey and Aaooga were thrown off granny and landed in arms reach of Sylvester.

"Gotcha!" Sylvester exclaimed. He grabbed the canaries but Scooby landed on his head before he could put them anywhere near his face, causing him to let go.

"Thanks Scooby." Aaooga said. She went up to Scooby and petted him. Scooby lied down in contempt, crushing Sylvester even more. Tweety flew up and landed next to her.

"Now that we're all back together, wee need to solve our individual casaes." Fred said.

"We actually have reason to believe the theft was genuine." Aaooga said. She pulled out the plan of the grand bank that Shaggy had given them.

"That reminds me." Shagggy added. He pulled out all the bills that he'd found and gave them to fred. The whole group looked through all the clues.

"Floyd lost his job?" Granny asked in shock.

"Like, any ideas?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes actually, this is all making sense now." Velma replied.

"Now we need to trap this silver spook." Fred exclaimed.

"How do you intend to do that?" Granny asked.

"Simple, we'll need some rope, a barrel and some live bait." Fred replied.

"Like NO WAY!" Shaggy shouted.

"Ruh-uh!" Scooby added.

"Would you do it for a scooby snack?" Velma asked.

"Ruh-uh!" Scooby replied.

"How about if we went with you?" Aaooga asked.

"ROK!" Scooby replied enthusiastically. Everyone started laughing.

"Ok, just lure the ghost here and lure him into the trap we'll set up." Fred said.

"Ok." Shaggy replied reluctantly. He grabbed the diamond and went with Scooby, Tweety and Aaooga to find the ghost. Sylvester went to follow but Granny grabbed him.

"You're staying here!" Granny said sternly.

* * *

The four of them started searching for the ghost around the castle. Shaggy decided to clear something up in his mind. 

"Tweety, do you ever talk to granny like you talk to us?" Shaggy asked.

"I do, but not very often." Tweety replied.

"She probably hears our remarks anyway." Aaooga added.

"I see." Shaggy said.

"Now where's that ghost?" Tweety asked.

"Like, I dunno." Shaggy replied.

"It was a retorical question." Aaooga pointed out.

"What a smarty bird brain." Shaggy muttered.

"And that is an oximoron." Tweety pointed out.

"Rhat's rhat?" Scooby asked.

"A sentence where two contradicting terms are combined." Aaooga replied.

"Like smarty bird brain?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes, and I'm actually rather offended by that remark." Aaooga replied.

"Rhy?" Scooby asked.

"Bird brain classically means idiot, although after my trip, that definition may change." Tweety replied.

"Oh, sorry Aaooga." Shaggy said.

"Apology accepted. Just be thankful I'm in a good mood." Aaooga replied.

"What would you do if you were in a bad mood?" Shaggy asked.

"You don't want to know." Tweety replied.

"Unless you want to be temporarily deaf." Aaooga added. Shaggy gulped.

"Ok, I won't say any more." Shaggy said.

"Good." Aaooga replied.

"RIKES!" Scooby shouted.

"What is it scooby?" Tweety asked.

"The Rhost!" Scooby replied. Everyone looked and saw the silver ghost coming towards them.

"And here we go." Tweety said enthusiastically. Everyone started heading back towards where the trap was.

* * *

Back near the castle entrance, the trap was all set. 

"Just, how will this trap work exactly?" Granny asked.

"Simple, when the ghost comes through this door, he'll trip on this rope and fall onto the barrel and it starts rolling down the passage. It then bounces off the makeshift wall and falls into the moat, taking the ghost with it." Fred replied.

"Where's Sylvester?" Granny asked.

"He's behind the wall keeping it up." Velma replied. Behind the wall, Sylvester was tied to the wall as a stand for it to lean on.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Sylvester asked in frustration. Hector looked at him and sniggered. Back inside, the others heard hurried footsteps.

"Here they come." Fred whispered. They hid behind the wall and waited. Shaggy and Scooby ran through the passage and jumped the rope. Tweety and Aaooga simply foew over it. The ghost tripped on the rope and landed in the barrel, just as fred had hoped. The barrel started rolling towards the makeshift wall but the wall didn't hold. The wall collapsed, crushing Sylvester beneath it and continued to roll until it hit a tree. The ghost struggled out and tried o walk back to the castle but was too dizzy to walk straight.

"I'll do this." Aaooga said. She flew up to the ghost and did her wolf howl right in his ear. The ghost, stunned by the tremendous noise, fell into the moat. Everyone else came and had a look.

"Well, it wasn't how I intended, but we got him." Fred said.

"That wraps up another one." Velma added. Suddenly a group of cars arrived at the castle. Elmer came out on a wheelchair with Yosemite pushing it. Among them were Bugs, Lola and Coolcat.

"Sheesh, what happened to Elmer?" Tweety asked.

"Eh, this happens when you try to outsmart me and Lola." Bugs replied with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Granny asked.

"We came to check how you guys were doing." Yosemite replied.

"Well, you're just in time to witness an unmasking of a real criminal." Velma said. They saw as a guy in a diving suit surfaced from the water.

"Isn't that the kind of suit we saw?" Aaooga asked.

"Yeah." Tweety replied.

"You guys had to work together to solve a genuine case?" Bugs asked.

"Yep." Fred replied.

"In that case, we'll call the contest a draw, huhuhuhuhu." Elmer said. Aaooga went up to Scooby.

"Scooby, I've heard rumors that you have a crush on me, is it true?" Aaooga asked sternly. Scooby blushed.

"If you do, it wouldn't work out. I'm a canary and you're a dog." Aaooga said.

"I ruess so." Scooby replied sadly. Aaooga petted him.

"Don't worry. I'll think of you as a friend." Aaooga said.

"Rok." Scooby replied. The gang had helped the 'ghost' out of the lake.

"Right, time for the unmasking." Fred proclaimed.


	8. Devastation and recompense

REVIEW RESPONSE

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Yep, the unmasking, probably my favourite moment on Scooby-Doo cartoons. Considiring the clues, you may have an idea already. Anyway, you're welcome for me recommending A. Penelope Quill. Actually, she should be back from studynig in Italy soon so she should be uploading some more stories in the near future. I like the fact that you like both Honey and Lola. I don't really know much about Honey, coming here was the first I've ever heard of her.

Nightw2: I'll considir writing a sequel but I have other ideqas to put down, not to mention my other stories. Sly Jr. and Scraooy is an interesting thought, as they're quite similar characters. I'll get thinking and if I come up with a plotline for a sequel, I'll do one. Thanks for the idea. I doubt you're the only Scooby-Doo fan that hates Scrappy. Personally, I don't mind him but he gets on my nerves sometimes. Hope you don't take offense.

This will be a short chapter, being the last one. Hope none of you mind.

**Devastation and recompense**

Everyone waked round to the man that had been dragged out of the water. Sylvester was still struggling to get to his feet. Tweety and Aaooga perched on Scooby's back.

"So, do you know know who and why the diamond was stolen?" Elmer asked.

"Of course we do." Fred replied.

"Tweety, you'd better prepare yourself for a shock." Velma warned. Tweety nodded.

"Like, that goes for you guys as well." Shaggy added, pointing to Bugs, Lola and Sylvester, who was struggling to his feet from being crushed by the barrel.

"Ok." Lola replied.

"Now, who wants to do the unmasking?" Fred asked. Aaooga flew pu to the mask and grabbed it. She then flew back to Tweety, tearing the hood of aloong the way. The villian was Floyd.

"F-f-floyd?" Twweety asked in shock.

"You know him?" Aaooga asked. Tweety started crying lightly.

"He was my teacher when I was young." Tweety replied sadly.

"Sufferin' Succotash!" Sylvester exclaimed.

"You stole the green fish diamond?" Bugs asked.

"Why?" Lola asked.

"Because he ran out of money." Velma replied.

"After he was falsly fired from the looniversity, Floyd ran up debts that he was unable to pay." Fred added.

"But, why would the diamond be of such importance?" Elmer asked.

"Because the family of the origional owner has offered a huge reward for it." Aoaoga replied.

"Like, how much?" Shaggy asked.

"About $10,000,000." Aaooga replied.

"But, why did you kidnap my canaries?" Granny asked.

"The female knew too much." Floyd replied.

"What about Tweety?" Fred asked.

"I followed them to save Aaooga when she was captured." Tweety replied sadly.

"That's courageous." Daphnie remarked.

"But like, why did you hang out in castle fire?" Shaggy asked.

"The owner is a good friend of mine, he said I could use it." Floyd replied.

"Floyd switched the fake diamond that was to be used for the contest for the real one, s the pretend thief would unwittingly steal the real diamond." Fred explained.

"That's why he had the map of the Grand bank where the diamond was kept." Daphnie added.

"He then intended to take the diamond from the pretend thief and switch it for the fake later." Velma added.

"Like, why go through so much bother?" Shaggy asked.

"I guess he was hoping to frame Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam for the theft." Fred replied.

"But the police never came here." Bugs said.

"Exactly, so that plan failed, so he came up with this ghost idea to frighten away the villagers so he could plan how to get the reward for the diamond in secret." Fred replied.

"If the police had shown up, he would have posed as a worker for the grand bank and offer to return it." Daphnie added.

"So the silver paint was part of the ghost get up?" Shaggy asked.

"Right. And the suit was to protect his body from the paint." Fred replied.

"Who is this friend by the way?" Lola asked.

"Colonel Rimfire." Floyd replied.

"That's why there were all those cats." Fred said.

"Shall we take old ex-teacher to the cops?" Bugs asked.

"Someone's favourtie ex-teacher." Tweety muttered. He was still crying softly from the shock.

"That money would've been mine, if it wasn't for those meddeling kids." Floyd moaned as he was taken away to the cops by Bugs and Lola.

"I'll take the diamond back to the bank." Coolcat offered.

"Why, thank you." Granny replied.

"Sam, take me home." Elmer said.

"OK you varmit." Yosemite shouted back. They returned to their car and left the scene.

* * *

Everyone went back to Granny's car. When they go thtere, Tweety and Aaooga flew into the bird cage and sat down. Granny put the cage on the front seat and went to talk ot Fred and the others.

"Thank you fir your help." Granny said

"No problem, and thank you for your help in solving this case." Fred replied. Granny laughed.

"It's Tweety that you need to thank, not me." Granny said.

"Like, what abou that hunk of glass we found in the warehouse?" Shaggy asked.

"Most likely material used to make the fake diamond." Velma replied. While this conversation was going on, Sylvester was sneaking up to the bird cage.

"Now for that cnaary sandwich I've been dreaming of." Sylvester said evilly. He tried to sneak up on the cage but Tweety saw him coming.

"Uh oh, here we go again." Tweety muttered. Sylvester got to the front of the cage.

"What do we do?" Aaooga asked. Tweety saw a camera near Sylvester's tail. It was an old style camera that produced a picture from the camera itselfSylvester opened the cage and grabbed Aaooga. Tweety made a dash for the camera.

"Oh no you don't!" Sylvester shouted. He refrained from eating Aaooga and tried to catch Tweety. Tweety grabbed the camera and quickly took a picture of Sylvester holding Aaooga. The flash dazzled Sylvester and allowed Aaooga to squirm free from his grip. They both flew back into the cage and shut the door, taking the picture with them. Sylvester glared evilly at them in the cage.

"There's nowhere to run." Sylvester scolded. Tweety took out the picture he'd taken and started looking at it with Aaooga.

"Aaooga, what do you think Granny would do if she saw this picture?" Tweety asked sarcastically.

"I dread to think." Aoaoga replied sarcastically. Sylvester gulped.

"Ok, you win! I'll leave you alone." Sylvester said in a panic. He backed away from the cage. When he was out of sight, Aaooga suddenly kissed Tweety on the cheek, without realising it herself.

"Tweety thank you. That's the eighth time you've saved my life." Aaooga said lovingly. Tweety blushed.

"Don't worry abouut it, but can you not embarrass me here?" Tweety asked. Aaooga then realised what she'd done and blushed as well.

"Sorry." Aaooga replied bashfully. Granny had no idea of what had just happened.

"Well, I'd better be off." Granny said.

"Ok, what are you going to do for tonight?" Fred asked.

"I was going to camp outside again. We usually do that." Granny replied.

"Just be more careful." Velma said.

"I will." Granny replied.

"See you around." Daphnie said.

"And you." Granny replied. She got into the car. Sylvester and Hector followed her and they drove off to find a place to camp.

"SCOOBY-DOOBY-DOO!" Scooby called out.

* * *

Granny forund an opening on the edge of the forest for them to camp in. She picked up the bird cage and hung it on a branch on a nearby tree.

"I'm glad you two are safe." Granny said. Tweety and Aaooga just looked at her. Granny went to the vehicle and unpacked the camping equipment.

"Sylvester, it's your turn to go get the firewood." Granny instructed.

"Great." Sylvester muttered. He walked off into the forest to gather some firewood. Aaooga looked at Tweety and saw that he looked depressed.

"Are you ok?" Aaooga asked. Tweety looked at her.

"I'm ok." Tweety replied. Aaooga looked at him.

"Tweety, it's obvious that something is on your mind." Aaooga said sternly. Tweety sighed.

"There is, but I don't want to say while Granny's awake." Tweety replied.

"Ok." Aaooga said, having thoughts about what was on his mind. Granny opened up three tents, on for her, one for Sylvester and one for Hector. Hector ran into his tent as soon as it was up and went straight to sleep. Sylvester returned with a bulk of firewood and placed it in the floor. Granny then started a fire to keep everyone warm. She then went up to the bird cage.

"Now, I'm leaving you two on the night watch tonight. Keep us safe." Granny said. Tweety remained silent and Aaoogachirped a little. Sylvester walked into his tent. As he did, granny zipped it shut and padlocked it.

"And you're staying in that tent." Granny said sternly. Sylvester moaned form the inside.

"Goodnight everyone." Granny said loudly. She went to her tent and went to sleep.

* * *

When everyone was alseep, Tweety opened the bage and flew to a nearby bush. Aaooga saw him leave the cage and followed him. The bush he sat on was a small berry bush. None of the berries were ripe. Aaooga came up to Tweety and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Aaooga asked. Tweety was startled but looked at her.

"I'm ok." Tweety replied.

"What was on your mind earlier?" Aaooga asked.

"Floyd." Tweety replied.

"What about him?" Aaooga asked.

"I'm just amazed that he turned to crime. He was very anti-crime when he was my teacher." Tweety replied.

"How nice was he to you?" Aaooga asked.

"As nice to me as you are." Tweety replied.

"Go on." Aaooga said.

"He helped me on several occasions. He boosted my confidence breatly. Where I am now, I owe to Floyd." Tweety replied. He became even more depresseed.

"And to find out that he's a criminal had just devastated me." Tweety added. He began crying Aaooga decided to change the subject in an attempt to calm him down.

"The mon sure is pretty." Aaooga said randomly. Tweety had a look at the moon.

"I see what you mean." Tweety replied. Aaooga looked at Tweety nervously.

"Tweety, can I ask you something?" Aaooga asked.

"Go ahead." Tweety replied.

"Do you see me as a friend or something more?" Aaooga asked.

"Why do you ask?" Tweety asked, somewhat taken aback.

"Because, I feel something special for you." Aaooga replied hesitantly.

"What kind of feeling?" Tweety asked bashhfully.

"Tweety, I love you." Aaooga replied. Tweety was shocked.

"You mean that?" Tweety asked. Aaooga held onto his hands. Her heart started racing.

"Tweety, you've cared for me. You respected my wishes and you've saved my life at least eight times. How could I NOT love someone like you." Aaooga replied. She blushed as she said this. Tweety smiled at her.

"I know how you feel Aaooga. You were the first canary friends I ever had. And, to tell you the truth, I feel attacted to you as well." Tweety said bashfully.

"You mean…?" Aaooga asked.

"I mean I love you too." Tweety replied. His heart had now been repaired from the damaged Floyd had done. Aaooga's heart filled with joy. They came closer and ksissed each other.

THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

(A/N: Yep, a romantic ending. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I enjoyed writing this story. As for a sequel, I'll write one if I get an idea. Now the question is, will I get an idea for one of my other stories, or will I get an idea for a completely new story? Only time will tell.)


End file.
